Look Who It Is
by fruitsalad
Summary: When an old school friend from high school comes to Rachel's door and informs them that she moved in a few door away, what will happen? And how will the others react, espcially Monica and Ross? What will Rachel do about it? Mostly Rachel, Monica and Ross.
1. Look Who It Is

_**Look Who It Is**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters.**

**Knock, knock, knock. That was the door at Rachel and Monica's apartment. **

**"I'll get it!" Rachel called to Monica. Rachel went to the door and opened it. She couldn't believe who was standing there.**

**"Oh my gosh! Nikki! I can't believe it's you!"**

**"Hey honey! I just moved here and I remembered that you lived in New York so I looked up you address so I could come say hi, and what do you know, I live a few doors down from you!"**

**"Oh my gosh. I just can't believe it's you. How _are _you? I haven't seen you in 10 years!"**

**"Oh, I'm great. I have a great husband and a 2-year-old daughter. I just couldn't be better! How are you?"**

**"I'm also great. I'm not married. I live in this apartment with Monica Geller. You remember her don't you? And I'm also in touch with Ross Geller. Do you remember him? I have more great friends also. I can introduce you to them later."**

**"Hey, Rachie, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight. Maybe you can show me some restaurants and other places."**

**"Sure. Can I invite the gang?"**

**"If you want to."**

**"Hold on a sec. Lemme just get Monica. Monica! We have company. Come here!" Monica came rushing in and when she saw who it was, she too couldn't believe it.**

**"Hi Nikki. What are you doing here?"**

**"Oh I just moved in a few doors down." She turned back to Rachel. "Rachie, I gotta go. I'll see you at dinner tonight. I'll come to your apartment around 7 to pick you guys up. Make sure everyone is there. I want to meet them all. Even Ross." Then she turned on her heel and left. Monica quickly closed the door.**

**"We're going out to dinner with her?" Monica asked, waving a toilet plunger in her hand. She had just been cleaning. "You know how much I can't stand her. She didn't even notice that I'm not fat anymore."**

**"That doesn't matter Monica. Anyway, it's only one night."**

**"But she's moving in Rachie," Monica replied, imitating Nikki's voice and name for Rachel.**

**"That doesn't mean that you have to go see her. Just come on. Do it for me. And she has a 2-year-old daughter."**

**"A baby? I love babies. I'll come. Maybe she'll let me play with her or take care of her sometimes," Monica quickly replied. You could tell she was only doing it for the baby.**

**"Thanks. You don't know what it means to me." **


	2. Introductions

_**Look Who It Is**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Disclaimer- I don't own them...**

**Knock, knock, knock! "Rachie! It's Nikki! I'm here." Rachel went to the door and opened it.**

**"Hi Nikki," she said. "Is it okay if we go to a very casual place tonight? It's just a place where we always hang out. They don't have any fancy food or anything but they have like, muffins."**

**"Yeah that's fine. Okay, now introduce me to everyone!"**

**"Okay. This as you know is Monica Geller," Rachel said, pointing to Monica. "This is her brother, Ross Geller," Rachel continued. She pointed to everyone as she said their name. "That over there is Joey. He's an actor on Days of Our Lives."**

**"Oh my gosh Rachel! You know Joey Tribbiani! I love him and his show!"**

**"Yeah. Anyway, Phoebe is over there in the corner doing...What are you doing Phoebes?"**

**"I'm writing my song. Want to hear it?"**

**"Smelly cat, smelly cat,**

**What are they feeding you?**

**Smelly cat smelly cat,**

**It's not your fault,"**

**"Um... Phoebes," Rachel said. "You already wrote that song like a year ago."**

**"Well I wrote it again," Phoebe answered.**

**"Anyway," Rachel continued. "Chandler is...hey where'd Chandler go?"**

**Joey answered, "He went to go help Monica move her dresser."**

**"Joey," Rachel asked. "Why is Monica moving her dresser?"**

**"I dunno I just carry the messages!" Joey replied in a stressed/yelling voice.**

**"I'm going to check on them. You stay here Nikki." Rachel went into Monica's room. She and Chandler were trying to lift Monica's dresser. "Why are you moving that Monica?"**

**"Because I wanted to get away from Nikki."**

**"Oh my gosh Monica! Just come out," Rachel begged. They all went out and Rachel introduced Chandler. The they went to Central Perk for dinner.**


	3. Dinner

_**Look Who It Is**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Disclaimer-I do not own anyone... or do I? Just kidding. I don't.**

**They took Nikki to Central Perk for dinner. She ordered a chocolate chip muffin, and the rest of the gang ordered their usual. A plain roll. Nikki also ordered a mug of hot chocolate, and everyone else got a mug of coffee. While they were there, they talked about the old times. Throughout the dinner, Rachel came to the conclusion that Nikki was exactly the same as she used to be. She always said "like" and lots of other things like that. Rachel also concluded that she would love having Nikki for a mom. She was totally cool, and carefree. She cared, but not so much that you couldn't do anything fun.**

**"...and I remember when Ross was such a geek. He was into like, dinosaurs or something," Rachel heard Nikki say.**

**"I still am," Ross replied. "I am a paleontologist. I teach about dinosaurs at a university.'**

**"Yeah, but do you still wear dino underwear?" Nikki asked.**

**Ross looked like he didn't want to tell something. "How did you know?" Ross said, a little too loudly. "I never tell anyone!"**

**"You do!" everyone exclaimed. "That is so cute!"**

**"Oh, oh, oh!" Nikki interrupted. "And I also remember that you were sooo fat Monica!"**

**"Oh um yeah. Can you hold on a sec? Rach...can I talk to you? It'll only take a second." Monica pulled Rachel over and whispered to her, "Do you see why I don't like her? She is so annoying. And she somehow always manages to bring up the thing that you don't want to talk about."**

**"Fine Mon. If you want to go home, you go. But I'm not gonna cover for you. I'm going to come straight out and say that you don't like her and wanted to go home."**

**"Whatever Rach. I'll stay."**

**They went back to the group and before Monica knew it, dinner was over. She went into the apartment that she and Rachel shared, and gasped. They had been robbed! Everything except the furniture was gone. Monica went into her room, and then Rachel's. _Everything _was gone. Monica went into the hall and saw Rachel coming. **

**"Rach! Come quick! We've been robbed!"**

**"What? I can't believe it! Do you know who did it?"**

**"If I did, do you think I'd be standing here talking to you?" Monica replied in a sarcastic tone. "I'd be calling the police."**

**"Fine Mon! You don't have to be so huffy! I know you're mad about before and about Nikki, but so am I. I wish you'd just stop complaining. It was only one night, about 2 or 3 hours. You don't ever have to go out to dinner with her again. I just wanted you to come because it meant a lot to me, and I wanted you to give her a chance. She might have changed! I thought you knew how much this meant to me."**

**"I have to see her again if I babysit for her daughter. And she didn't change."**

**"Well, you don't _have _to babysit. Nobody's _making _you. And even though she didn't change, at least you tried it."**

**"You're right Rach, I'm sorry."**

**"Thank you. I'm sorry too. I just wanted to get my point across. Now lets go call the police and tell them what happened."**


	4. Robbery!

_**Look Who It Is**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Disclaimer- I don't own them! Gosh you people.**

**"Hello, Manhattan Police Department. May I help you?" A man asked in a very bored voice.**

**"Hi, um," Rachel started, but Monica grabbed the phone from her.**

**"Yeah, what my friend means to say is that we were just robbed and we have absolutely no idea who did it. We were just out for dinner for about an hour and when we came back it was like this."**

**"Okay, okay. We'll be right over. What's your address?"**

**Monica gave him their address, and hung up the phone. Nikki came into the apartment.**

**"Oh, you know what I forgot to mention that I didn't say at dinner?" Nikki didn't even wait for an answer. She just said it. "Me and Rachel dared Ross to pick a major. We kept saying, 'pick a major, pick a major,' and he picked paleontology and that's why he's a paleontologist."**

**"He told me that his teacher told him that he was really good at learning about dinosaurs, so he picked that as a major. I can't believe you would do that to my brother," Monica said, a little exasperatedly.**

**"Well, sorry Monica, but I didn't know him then. Anyway, can we please get to the point." She turned to Nikki. "We were robbed."**

**"Like, ohmigosh! You like have to call the police! Or you probably like, already did. Ohmigosh! I can't stand emergencies! I have to go. Sorry." As Nikki went back into her own apartment, she quietly whispered to her husband, "It worked."**

_**Sorry this chapter is so short. I just wanted it to end on kind o a cliffhanger, and I didn't know what else to do.**_


End file.
